


Playing Games

by CasGetOutOfMyAss0907



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Pranks, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetOutOfMyAss0907/pseuds/CasGetOutOfMyAss0907
Summary: Dean and Castiel have a prank war, do I have to say more?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Playing Games

“If you get me his phone, I might reconsider,” Dean said to Sam, a sly smile plastered on his face. 

Sam looked up from his computer to look at Castiel, who was passed out on the couch from drinking too many beers. Being human has its faults, and Cas was a lightweight when it came to drinking. “Seriously Dean? You won’t place an order for pizza unless I steal Cas’s phone?” Sam says before looking at his brother, who was now grinning like a child, elbows placed on the table and his head in his hands as he stares at Sam.

“Mhmm. Come on Sammy, you go steal his phone so I can fill his camera roll with random pictures, and then I will order the pizza.” 

Dean and Cas had been pulling pranks on each other for well over a week now. They were dumb, childish pranks, but it allowed them to have some fun in between hunts. Cas was drunk so it was the opportune time for Dean to make his next move. 

Sam scoffed and went back to his computer, looking for a new case. “No, Dean. I’m not getting in the middle of your prank war. I’m glad you’re having fun and all but leave me out of it.” 

Dean’s smile faded as he recalled the last prank Cas had pulled. “He put shaving cream on a piece of pie yesterday.” Sam looked up from his computer once again, unamused having heard this story five times already today. “Shaving cream, Sam.”

“Yes, Dean I know. You told me already” 

Dean continued retelling the story, ignoring the fact that Sam was trying to speak. “It was a beautiful piece of warm apple pie, and I was very excited about it, but he went and ruined it with shaving cream.” Dean faked a shudder “I can still taste it.” 

Sam couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he went back to typing. “I’m not stealing his phone. You can do that yourself.” 

“He went too far this time! No one messes with my pie and gets away with it. I would appreciate your support on this man.” Dean leaned back in his chair, raising a lukewarm beer to his lips and taking a drink. He grimaced at the taste, he was never a fan of warm beer but he would drink it if he had to. 

“I’m still not stealing his phone.” 

Dean groaned as he pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. “Fine, I’ll do it myself. I’ll remember this next time you need help with anything for Eileen.” 

Dean made his way towards Cas, who was snoring lightly as he slept. Once he reached Cas, Dean carefully lifted Cas’s trench coat to reach his hand into the inside pocket where his phone usually resides. He was surprised to find the pocket empty and began to place the coat back. Dean frowned as he looked around, thinking that Cas may have left his phone on the table next to the couch, or that it fell out of his pocket. He was about to give up before he looked back at Cas, who had shifted and was now laying on his side facing the back of the couch, trench coat hanging over his side nearly touching the floor. His shirt had come untucked and was pulled up, exposing part of Cas’s lower back. Dean smiled as he looked at his boyfriend, sleeping peacefully, he let his eyes trail down to the sliver of exposed skin only to see that Cas was wearing jeans as opposed to his usual black slacks. 

Dean’s smile grew as he saw Cas’s phone in his back pocket. He walked back over to the couch and carefully pulled the phone out of the pocket, pausing when Cas started to stir. Once Cas settled back into the couch and Dean heard his soft snoring again he pulled the phone the rest of the way out. 

Dean turned around to look at Sam, holding the phone up as if he won the lottery and was showing off the winning ticket. “Got it!”

“Good for you Dean, now you can use it to order pizza. Extra onions.” Sam closed his computer and rubbed his eyes. 

“Ew, I’ll order it, only so you don’t ruin it with onions. You know I don’t like them on my pizza.” Dean scrunched his face and unlocked Cas’s phone, the password was Dean’s birthday  _ 0124 _ . He dialed the number for their favorite pizza joint down the street, hoping they would still be open. He was excited when the line stopped ringing and he heard a “hello” on the other end. 

“Hi, can I place an order for pick up? A large pizza, half meat lover’s half supreme, and some cheesy breadsticks.” Those were Cas’s favorite, they would make for good hangover food, Cas was going to need it. 

“That will be ready in 20 minutes, sir.”

“Thank you.”

~~~~

Castiel’s head was pounding as he swiped through the pictures on his phone. “I can’t believe you took 200 selfies.” He swiped a few more times and stopped on a picture of Dean sticking his tongue out with his eyes crossed. “What are you even doing in this one?” 

Cas handed his phone to Dean, who was trying hard not to laugh, as he took a bite out of a cold breadstick. He moaned at the taste, at least something good came out of last night. 

“That’s what you get for ruining a perfectly good piece of pie. You’re lucky I love you and didn’t mess with your breadsticks and chose to fill your camera roll with pictures of my beautiful face instead.” Dean turned the phone off and set it on the side table to his right.

“Well thank you for that. These are just what I needed after last night. One downfall of being human is the hangovers” Cas leaned back on the couch, letting his head fall back, and closed his eyes, popping the last of his breadstick in his mouth. “And headaches”

Dean laughed and rested his head on Cas’s shoulder, closing his own eyes. Cas smelled like beer and cheese but Dean didn’t mind, he was just happy to have a loving boyfriend, who was also his best friend, to lay his head on. He never thought that he and Cas would be where they were now. They had been through so much in the 12 years they have known each other, but now everything was going good for once, so they took a minute to just lean on each other, to be there for each other. Even if they were both still half-drunk from the previous night. 

Their days were filled with small jokes, Dean hid Cas’s toothbrush one day, the next Cas filled Dean’s room with balloons. Sam would refuse to help, even on the day Dean filled Cas’s bed with plastic snakes or when Cas placed a hundred sticky notes on the windshield of Baby. Dean got Cas back for that prank by spending a whole day pretending to lean in for a kiss but would turn away or grab something from behind Cas before their lips made contact. 

Castiel was better at the pranks than Dean, and this time he may have taken it a bit too far.

“CAS GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!” 

Dean gave up on trying to brush the glitter off of his shirt. He had managed to get some of it off of his face but hadn’t even tried to shake it out of his hair. Cas had managed to set a trap so that a pound of glitter would fall on him when he opened the door, and now there was glitter everywhere. Dean was considering just switching rooms because there was no way he would be able to get rid of all the fine flakes. 

Cas came into the room laughing, Sam trailing behind him wiping tears from his eyes. “You were in on this?” Dean asked in disbelief. 

“Who do you think put the glitter above the door frame? Cas isn’t tall enough and we don’t own a ladder.” Sam replied with a shrug.

“You said you weren’t getting in the middle of it!” 

“I wasn’t going to, but I wasn’t going to say no to you being covered in glitter.” Sam’s smile grew more as he leaned against the door frame, careful to avoid any glitter that may be on the wooden surface. 

“Sorry Dean, but you started this. Maybe you shouldn't have put plastic wrap on the toilet seat and I wouldn’t have felt the need to get you back by putting salt in your coffee.” Cas said as he tried to keep himself from laughing at Dean, who was very sparkly and clearly not amused. 

“Unbelievable,” Dean said with a shake of his head, frowning as he tried to shake some of the glitter from his hair. He was annoyed but he smirked as he said “You know I love you, Cas.”

Castiel’s smile faded when he realized what Dean was planning and he took off running down the hallway. Dean threw a handful of glitter at Sam as he took off after Cas. Cas could outrun a lot of things, but Dean was faster, so when he caught up he threw his arms around Cas transferring some of the glitter onto him. “Damnit Dean, really?” 

“I just wanted to give you a hug.” Dean flipped Cas around so they were face to face as he pulled his boyfriend into a bear hug, rubbing his glitter-filled hair over Cas’s face and neck. 

They were sweeping glitter out of Dean’s room and the hallways for weeks. “I hate glitter. It’s like a pest, and now we are infested because  _ someone  _ decided it was a good idea to dump a shit ton of it on me.” Dean said as he gave a side-eyed glance to Cas and Sam, blowing a flake of it off of his bacon. 

“I happen to love picking pieces of it off of you when we-” 

“Okay! I’ve heard enough. I don’t need the details of your extracurriculars.” Sam interrupted Cas before he could finish his sentence, and took a sip of his coffee, trying to erase the mental image Cas planted in his head. 

Dean and Cas exchanged a look before they both burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and thank you for being here. I appreciate you :)


End file.
